Il n'y a pas de mort
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Recueil de minifics et drabble avec Obi-Wan... 1: à la mort de Qui-Gon ; 2: et celle d'Anakin...
1. Une promesse

Recueil de minifics sur les jedi (sans doute surtout sur Obi-Wan, parce qu'Obi-Wan rocks. Obi-Wan insinue le doute dans l'esprit de ses collègues jedi à cause de son trop grand sex-appeal. Il faut dire aussi que dans les trois premiers épisodes Obi-Wan est joué par Ewan McGregor, ce qui peut être une explication...)

**Disclaimer** : tout ça est, entre autre, à Georges Lucas, et aussi sûrement à des tas et des tas d'autres personnes que je serai incapable de citer... Mais en tout cas pas à moi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire de l'argent en écrivant ces minifics.

**Personnage/Couple: **Obi-Wan Kenobi. Léger Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

**Timeline: **fin de l'épisode I, La menace fantôme

_écrit en juin 2009, avec comme point de départ "il ne lui laisse rien d'autre"_

_100 mots_

0o.

Il ne lui avait laissé rien d'autre que cette promesse a tenir. Une promesse lourde de conséquences. Une promesse qu'il n'aurait jamais faite en d'autres circonstances. Mais en cet instant, les doigts tremblants de son maître contre sa joue, son souffle court, si proche, son corps lourds, entre ses bras, déjà presque mort...

Obi-Wan aurait promis n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi.

Une promesse a tenir, rien de plus.

Les derniers mots de Qui-Gon avait été pour Anakin. Pour "l'élu".

Pas pour lui, son padawan.

Obi-Wan savait que c'était injuste, mais il en était parfois venu à détester le garçon pour cela.


	2. Sa pire erreur

**Disclaimer : **à la base c'est à Georges Lucas. Ensuite l'univers est tellement étendu que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi est à qui au juste... En tout cas je n'ai aucun droit dessus et je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant cette minific.

**Personnages/Couple :** Obi-Wan Kenobi. Je sais, ça ressemble à du Obi-Wan/Anakin, mais ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part (je vous jure que c'est vrai: je n'aime pas ce couple)

Environ 370 mots

_Ecrit en juin 2009_

Oo.

Tant de regrets. Après tout ce temps écoulé, Obi-Wan gardait tant de regrets en ce qui concerne Anakin. Tant de questions... Ce qu'il aurait dû faire et qu'il n'avait pas fait ; ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire et qu'il avait fait ; ce qu'il aurait dû voir, dû comprendre. Ce qu'il avait compris, mais laissé passer...

Il regrettait d'avoir été trop indulgent, peut-être, pour ce qui été de la liaison entre Anakin et Padmé.

Il regrettait d'avoir été trop dur, sans doute, sur d'autre points....

Mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus, ce qui l'avait hanté des années durant, cette pensée qui le faisait se mépriser lui-même quand il se disait "J'ai bien fait.", se mépriser d'avantage quand il se disait "J'aurais dû..."

Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir tué.

Quand Ankin était à ses pieds, plus vraiment vivant, pas encore mort ; quand il tournait vers lui ses yeux rougis par la chaleur insoutenable et la douleurs, son visage crispé, couvert de poussières volcaniques... A quoi bon lui avoir lancé ces sermons stupides, ces imprécations. Puis ces paroles d'affections-trop tard ! Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il restait une chose à faire.

Il aurait du l'achever.

Lui trancher la tête, lui transpercer la poitrine, peu importe. Il n'aurait suffit que d'un coup rapide. L'achever. Ne serait-ce que par pitié. Sous ses yeux, il avait brûlé vif, les membre tranchés. Il l'avait vu souffrir, atrocement. Il ne lui avait pas donné le coup de grâce.

Il n'avait pas pu. Ni lui tendre la main - il était perdu - ni l'achever...

Il pouvait invoquer toute les raisons qu'il voulait, l'honneur, ne pas frapper un homme à terre, n'importe quoi... Tout cela n'était que prétextes. La vérité était qu'il avait été trop faible. Il n'avait pas pu tuer Anakin. Il aurait achevé n'importe qui d'autre. Pas _Anakin_.

Et il avait survécu. Ou plutôt, non. Anakin était finalement bien mort. Par sa faute. Et en refusant de lui offrir, comme dernier gage de leur amitié, une mort rapide, une mort de jedi, il avait permis à Vador de naître enfin pleinement.

Sans doute avait-ce été la pire erreur de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, il allait avoir une chance de la réparer.


End file.
